1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to retainers and hangers for eyeglasses and other lens-containing products, specifically, to those which enable the eyeglasses or other products, when not in use, to be readily adjusted from an inconvenient position near chest level to an out-of-the-way position near the neck of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although a large number of persons wear eyeglasses continuously for an extended period (e.g., a substantial portion of the day), an ever-growing number of users wear eyeglasses intermittently, for limited applications such as reading, driving, viewing of television, theater or museum exhibits, sun shading, or participating in occupational or sports activities. It has become increasingly necessary for such intermittent users, given the relatively substantial expense of prescription eyeglasses and fashion sunglasses, to keep the eyeglasses securely on their person at all times. It is also desirable to keep the glasses conveniently available for immediate use, and in some applications, particularly in occupational and sports activities, to have the eyeglasses held snugly against the face when in use.
There have been numerous eyeglass hanger and eyeglass retainer products previously described or used. Representative patents covering such products include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,216 to Schlumbohm (1949) is directed to a mechanical eye shielding device (not including lenses) that could be shifted from one retention position to a second position by means of strings. U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,409 to Speers (1957) discloses a ribbon hanging support for eyeglasses and requires specifically designed eyeglass temples, or an adaptor for use with more conventional eyeglass temples which have rectangular sectional configurations. There is no adjustment of the position of the eyeglasses once suspended from around the neck other than manually placing the eyeglasses on the users' ears.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,922 to Nyberg (1951) discloses an eyeglass retainer strap which can be adapted to fasten behind the ear on various eyeglass temple types or alternatively to suspend or hang the eyeglasses from around the users' neck. The eyeglass strap combination does not enable snug retention of the eyeglass nor adjustment of the position of the eyeglasses once hanging from the neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,092 to Bloom (1953) is directed to a snug retainer which requires a special design for the eyeglass frames and eliminates the temples entirely. The device is not applicable to conventional eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,012 to Downey (1973) provides snug retention of eyeglasses when used and loose suspension of them around the neck when not in use. The snug retention is achieved due to high friction between a plastic monofilament retainer strand and the walls of tapered holes in the temples through which they pass, the holes having a greater diameter at the surface of the temples, and being constricted at the center. The device is not suited to eased adjustment of the suspended eyeglasses from chest level to a more convenient location near the neck since it requires, in light of the high coefficient of friction of the filament, two hands to move the filament through the hole at each temple. A further disadvantage of the assembly is the discomfort to the wearer in the locations where the stiff monofilament strand emerges from the insides of the temples. Even the minimum possible radius of the bend in the monofilament would cause it to press against the head of the wearer, and its stiffness would cause it to project straight out from the temples and interfere with long hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,790 to Wenzel (1974) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,951 to Beck et al. (1986) disclose devices for fastening an elastic retainer to the temples of a pair of eyeglasses, but do not enable a simple adjustment of the length of the suspended eyeglasses from an inconvenient position near the chest of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,068 to Star (1988) is directed to an eyeglass retainer which enables quick release from the eyeglasses of self-engaging straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,646 to S. V. Seron (1988), U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,956 to Gill (1990), U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,710 to Meistrell (1990), and U.S. Pat. 4,976,531 to Kahaney (1990) are each directed to eyeglass-retainer combinations that allow suspension of the eyeglass from the neck but do not enable eased adjustment of the suspended eyeglasses from an inconvenient chest level position to an "out-of-the-way" position near the neck.
Eyeglasses, when unnecessary for use and suspended from the neck to a position near chest level, are frequently in the way when the wearer is eating at a table, fastening automobile over-the-shoulder safety straps and seat belts, or performing tasks that require bending. In the case of automobile use, dangling eyeglasses caught in the web of seat belt straps are not conveniently freed when use is desired. Women may also find dangling eyeglasses particularly uncomfortable when fully suspended to a position near breast level.
Moreover, when eyeglasses or sunglasses are used in conjunction with other devices suspended around the neck such as binoculars or cameras, it is of great convenience to be able to hang the eyeglasses at a different level than, and out of conflict with, the other device.
None of the foregoing references address the problem accompanying the suspension of eyeglasses at an inconvenient position near the chest. Conventional eyeglass retainers and hangers do not enable a rapid and simple adjustment of the suspended eyeglasses to a less obtrusive position. With conventional assemblies, the slower and more tedious means for adjustment to a less obtrusive position is not likely to be used, the wearer simply not bothering to do so.